


Morning Glory

by eternalsession



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: Two lovers share a moment of spontaneity before their day starts. (fluff)





	Morning Glory

The sun’s rays this morning were exceedingly gentle. They made to blanket the king’s face, showering her with warmth and light, as if mother nature herself was nurturing her. The soft light that peeked from behind the curtains beckoned her to rise, and, slowly, she answered the call. Letting a quiet yawn escape her lips, she drowsily rose to an upright sitting position. By her side was a somewhat unusual sight, however. The usual early riser she shared a futon with had decided to sleep in. She giggled at the sight.

“Shirou… rise and shine,” she whispered. When he gave no response, she tried poking at his cheek. “…unexpectedly soft.”

“Saber?” he questioned, making to sit in an upright position as well. He rubbed his tired eyes and loudly yawned. “Was there something on my face?”

As he made to sit up, naturally, the blanket fell off of him, exposing his bare chest. When they first began dating, he was very modest about wearing clothes to bed. These days he only slept in his underwear; when she asked him about it, he replied that it was just uncomfortable to sleep in even pajamas. Well, not that she was complaining or anything. She herself was only dressed in one of his shirts, just a tad oversized for her.  He was… very attractive, she would say. Since he always wore loose clothes, he looked very unassuming, but…

Reaching her hand out, her fingertips skidded along his abs. Her expression was a mix of pride towards him for keeping up his daily routine to keep in shape and lust for—obvious reasons. He chuckled quietly himself, though probably only because she accidentally tickled him. …Probably. He raised an eyebrow at her unusual behavior and posed a question.

“What’s gotten into you this morning?”

She drew him closer, pulling him into an embrace. Soft cloth collided with skin as she wrapped her arms around him, crawling up his back. She rested her chin on the crook of his neck, leaning her body weight onto him. He was confused, but returned her embrace, laying his hands to rest (a bit awkwardly) on her hips.

“Saber?”

She could summon no words to explain or defend her actions, so she said nothing. Countless thoughts ran through her head about what she might have said to explain herself in the moment; she had been missing his undivided attention for an extended period of time, and wished to obtain it, if only for this moment; she was caught by a momentary intense attraction; the mood was just right. She—

“—Didn’t want you to go.”

A pleased grin washed over his face, and he brought his forehead to touch hers. He wasn’t much better with his words than she was, so he understood very well her thought to show her intent through action. Not that it wasn’t embarrassing to be doted on like this, but it still made him happy to think that, just by sleeping in a bit, she became this affectionate. It was cute.

“Understood. I’m not going anywhere, then.”

“Are you sure? What about y—”

He stopped her. “None of that matters. My king is sitting in my lap, telling me not to go." A quiet giggle escaped his lips. "As if I had a choice."

The king stared down bashfully. Even she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. “Thank you for indulging this selfish king’s request…” she sputtered.

“And lest you think otherwise, I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t want to. I agree as well; we haven’t had much time to ourselves lately.”

“Even if we did, that wouldn’t change anything,” she said, matter-of-factly.

“Huh?”

“No matter how much time we spend together, I still end up wanting to monopolize you. It’ll never be enough.”

His face flushed with a mix of embarrassment and excitement. He could not believe she had said something so embarrassing with a straight face. Suddenly, he exploded into laughter. She tilted her head.

“Have I said something strange? I was merely speaking my mind.”

“I know, I know. That’s one of your good qualities,” he said after he finally stifled his laughter. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather go on a date? It’s rather sudden, so making an excuse will be—”

“I’m sure.” She intercepted. “Just sharing this time and space is enough for me.”

He swore he felt his soul leave his body. “I-Is that so…?”

She nodded. “Being here with you is much different from being out on the town. There are no prying eyes, there are no appearances to keep up, no reason to be so modest. It is something that I never had the chance to experience in my life.”

And with that, it was silent. It wasn’t that neither of them had anything to say or to talk about; surely, they could have talked up a storm until they suddenly needed to answer the door for hungry freeloaders. But they chose not to. The petite king snuggled up even more closely to him, listening only to the sounds of the wind, his breathing, and his heartbeat. Sharing a tender moment in the loving embrace of her beloved... she could think of no better way to spend her morning. To her, it was absolutely perfect. She could hope for no better morning. 

Well, moments like these are alright too.

**Author's Note:**

> The morning glory can symbolize a lot of things, but they're all based on love. As the flower blooms and dies within the span of a single day, I choose to think of it as a sudden explosion of color. A brief moment of love that isn't often experienced. No love is ever in vain.


End file.
